


Opposite

by Swagphia



Series: NathMarc November 2020 [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 16, Introspection, M/M, Nathmarc November, opposite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Nathaniel thinks about Marc.Day 16 of NathMarc November
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: NathMarc November 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995286
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Opposite

Marc is a shy, sweet boy. That is Nathaniel’s first impression of him. He always seems to try to hide behind Marinette. It’s kind of… cute.

Marc is a mean bully who, with Marinette, manipulated him. Nathaniel thinks this as he glares at Marc who still has that shy, cute,  _ stupid _ face. Nathaniel liked Marc. He puts an end to any friendship they may have had as he rips up the notebook.

Marc is a shy, sweet boy. As it turns out, Nathaniel was wrong. His first impression of Marc was right. He is not mean. He is not a bully. It was a misunderstanding. Nathaniel can only hope that Marc forgives him.

Marc is fun to be around. Nathaniel realizes this as they hang out. They talk about something other than their comic. It isn’t awkward small talk. It’s progress.

Marc can be… sexy. Nathaniel always thought that Marc was cutely innocent, but now… A blush creeps up Nathaniel’s face as he sees Marc get closer. They… ‘hang out’ all night.

Marc is a badass. Nathaniel isn’t quite sure when he made this observation. It was more of a slow realization. He noticed the little things. The way Marc was always kind of nonchalant about blood. The way he sometimes came in with ‘ketchup’ on his face when lunch was hours ago. The way Nathaniel sometimes saw a glint of metal from within Marc’s hoodie. 

It’s a complete 180 from what Nathaniel expected when he first met Marc. It seems like it’s the opposite like they’re a totally different person.

Then, Marc does something that reminds Nathaniel of when they first met. When he fiddles with his hoodie. The little blush he gets when Nathaniel kisses him. 

Marc is still shy, he’s still sweet. He’s just also… sometimes scary. That’s ok. Nathaniel can deal with that. Because along the way, Nathaniel realized something else.

Nathaniel loves Marc.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the NathMarc discord server: https://discord.gg/qTFSNPz


End file.
